


Sleigh Ride

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: This is a Christmas fic from my 10 Days of Christmas 2020 on tumblr. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None really. This is pure fluff. And short! I’m so proud of myself.

It was December 17th, and you hated the thought of gathering with Lin’s family for Christmas. 

He was so full of freaking Christmas cheer that the pressure was getting to you. Everyday was getting more and more unbearably cheerful and you were getting more and more grinchy. 

Having dated him for exactly 13 months, you’d been in love with him for about 12 months and 29 days. You were helpless, hopeless, and you were sure, hapless about this holiday.

Last year, only having been together for a couple of months, you’d celebrated Christmas separately with your families.

You’d already “met the parents” and that didn’t go so well, partly because you’d pre gamed too much because of nerves. You were certain that Lin’s mother pulled him aside and offered him money to break up with you.

This year, you were going to have dinner with both families on Christmas Day, something Lin had promised to organize since you were so busy with work. That allowed you to not have to think about your two families getting together and the nerves that would cause.

But work, and then work. And then work. Thankfully today was your last day before the office shut down for the holidays. Then you could concentrate on psyching yourself up for the Great Debacle that was sure to come.

This morning:

Come here

Got a package for you

Lin woke you up early and almost made you late, his love making almost tempting you to call in. But if you did, you would have to work one more day before break and that wasn’t happening.

********************

Just hear those sleigh bells jing-a-ling, ring-ting-ting-a-ling, too

It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Tonight, to celebrate your last day of work for the year, Lin took you out to Armondo’s and then ordered a ride to the park. You were bitchy because it was cold until you saw the weird vehicle in front of you. It looked like something out of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

“It's an electric carriage. Horse and buggies are inhumane.” 

Your countenance relaxed. Lin was so sweet. 

You two climbed in and bundled together under the blankets. The driver started and so did the sound of sleigh bells. You couldn’t help but giggle and snuggle closer to your man. You rode for a good thirty minutes, then circled back into the park.

********************

Outside the snow is fallin' and friends are callin' you (ooh, ooh, ooh)

It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

This was the perfect night to escape from all the pressures of life.

“Hey! Girl!” 

You sat up from your reverie of contentment and relaxation with Lin when you heard your friend’s voice. 

“That's ...Andrea!” Lin looked surprised. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. And that’s Connie, and Tammi and Melody, and DWight, and .. my parents.”

You were just narrating who the eclectic sleigh was passing and not putting 2 and 2 together, until you saw your parents.

You hadn’t even noticed that you had pulled up to the stage in Central Park until you turned to Lin and saw the stage, and the crowd on his side of the carriage. There was a tent set up off to the side with what looked like heaters and food.

“What…?”

Lin got out, and extended his hand for you. You stayed in, a little frightened. Watching the crowd of your friends and family, and Lin’s friends and family, watch you.

Suddenly, TLC blasted from the speakers. Your favorite Christmas song. One of Lin’s too. 

Let's have a very Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year (A happy new year)

Filled with love and joy and happiness

And lots of good cheer (I want you to have)

Have a very Merry Christmas (Ooh)

And a Happy New Year (A happy new year)

Filled with love and joy and happiness

And lots of good cheers

Reindeer, presents, happiness (Yeah, right, check it out)

********************

You met at the Rockefeller Center ice rink. You were skating backwards, eyes closed and belting it out. He plowed right into you, knocking you down and giving you a concussion. He stayed with you in the hospital until you were discharged, which wasn’t until the song stopped playing on a loop in your head. It was 3 am, 10 hours after the collision.

By the time he’d taken you to breakfast and made sure you made it home safely, you were pretty much a goner. 

********************

Lin had a microphone. Lord, this was crazy.

“These past 13 months have been a rollercoaster. I knew as soon as I knocked you out cold that you were special.”

Everyone awwed.

“And the moment you opened your eyes in the ER and started rapping:

Giddyup, giddyup, giddyup and away we go

In winter wonderland

Off we ride in the snow (ho, ho, ho)

I knew you were the one for me. I was struck, smitten, and bewitched by your beauty, brains, charm, and wit.”

You knew what this was. But you couldn’t move, talk, or breathe. You just stood there.

“So, I'm going to ask you a question."

Lin got down on one knee. Everybody went crazy. Your friends and family were loud as hell.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to do something here." 

You were finally able to do something, which was cry.

“Will you marry me?" Lin produced a black box with a beautiful ornate square cut engagement ring. Your eyes almost popped out of your head .

"Say Yes, Say Yes, Say Yes!" The crowd was all chanting.

"Uh... YESSSSS!" Lin grabbed you up. 

You kissed for a while until Lin lead you over to the tent for your engagement party.

“How would you be so sure that I said yes?” You teased Lin.

“Honey, we’re two birds of a feather.” Lins eyebrows were doing things to you.

“Giddy up!” was your response as you watched your fiancé’s eyes darken.


End file.
